


I can feel you, Can you feel Me?

by Sabertooth



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 11:22:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11599623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabertooth/pseuds/Sabertooth
Summary: Trini was never one for emotions. Being the new girl she's made herself invisible. Kept up with the blank face in school, stuck to the shadows, and locked herself into her room. Emotions kept in the back of her mind drowned out with heavy metal and yoga atop mountains. Trini was sure to always keep them hidden away.But, It seemed the universe had different plans for her.





	1. Emotional

It starts off slowly building in her chest, hot and constricting causing her to glare at anyone walking to close to her. She stomps to her locker quickly trying to open it only for her to mess up the combination. Growling in frustration and confused on why she feels so angry she rips the lock open groaning after the damage was done. Panic settles low in her stomach.

' _Relax Trini real it back_.' She felt like she was losing control. It only grew as the bell signaling the start of class blared through the halls. The anger coiling almost like a rubber band in the back of her mind, it builds into a red haze, drowning her. She feels a hand land on her shoulder and the band snaps.

Trini swings with a growl her fist almost colliding with Zack Taylor's face. Her fist flies through her locker tearing open the door and her hand in the process. Pain chases away the anger as she brings it to her chest.

"Fuck, Crazy Girl first Jase now you. What did I do?." Through gritted teeth she yanks Zack with her cursing and running from the school. "T slow down your hand is messed up let me see." He pulls her to a stop and sets her down. His brow creased with worry. Worry blankets over the red rendering it to a black. Words pour from her mouth before she can stop them.

"What's wrong with Jase? Why did you grab me? I didn't hurt you did I?" She tries to stop them she really does but her mind was constantly switching between anger and worry. It was making her nauseous. The worry grew as Zack stepped away.

"Woah Tiny T relax. Jase is mad at his dad and I was antagonizing him about it. No biggie." He frowned at her hand. "I grabbed you because you looked like you wanted to to kill the locker. I'm glad i did grab you though cause if it wasn't a power ranger you would have knocked someone's head off with that hook." His forehead creased more as worry and fear filled her. "Your mom giving you trouble again?" Anger rushes into her almost knocking the air from her. "Was it the bullies again? I swear i can make them disappear for you T."

"Zack relax please. I have no idea what's going on." She bites her lip trying so hard to stop the rush of emotions hitting her. She looks up at Zack tears almost falling. Panic grabs at her and she gasps. "I just feel so emotional, Zack." Relief tinged with worry fills her. "You aren't Pregnant are you?" She snorts and punches him. "I'm just kidding T" He hugs her a calm settles over her red and black fade slowly and she feels like she can breath again. thoughts run through her mind.

"You said Jason was angry this morning right?" Zack looks confused and lets her go. As soon as he does confusion drains into her. Black returning to her mind. "Yeah he was why?" She grabs him and surprise hits her, followed by worry, and fear. "Zack STOP FEELING!!" It disappears she feels emotionally drained and she tries to keep a hold on him. "Zack I can feel your emotions and Jason's. I need you to relax please."  
"You can feel us?" Excitement causes her to grin and laugh. She breathes in deep trying to empty her mind. "Zack I need to get to Zordon this is throwing me off so much. She raises her slowly healing hand. "Plus I'm late to first period and i don't think they'll appreciate if i bleed all over the place."

Zack grins and throws and arm over her shoulder. "Skipping school with your bff. Sounds like a plan." Worry still tickles at the back of her mind but a softer emotion keeps it at bay. she shoves him away playfully grinning. "Keep your mushy emotions to yourself I'm practically drowning in it." He sends her a thumbs up and laughs. Concern blends with the gush of emotions.

"Should we tell the others?" She grabs him in a headlock her own panic and fear glowing. "No this is our secret for now Z-man." He sputters and she lets him go emotions keeping her unbalanced. "We should hurry to Zordon he may know how to help." Zack grins and pulls her along glee warming her. "Well than Wall Dad better know how to fix this."

She could feel the diffrent emotions running into her mind. Blue sparked with excitement, Red flowed with content, Black poured with love, wincing as pink splashed with anger against the others almost drowning them out. She grabbed her headphones blasting her music drowning them out. The colors fade slowly.

Zordon better Know how to fix this.


	2. Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emotions are no joke and Trini learns that the hard way.

"So you're saying that there's no way to fix this."  
  
Go to Zordon he knows all about the rangers, he can totally fix this. Yeah right he's as helpful as Siri is trying to divide by zero.   
  
"Trini the mind is something that is different with each person. I am surprised you were able to even get this far without guidance.   
  
She glared at him (well hopefully at him, she can never tell with all that 8 bit crap). "So I'm stuck with 4 other teenagers emotions until I can buffer them out?" Annoyance pushes at her. She turns to Zack glaring.

 

"Keep your gross emotions to yourself Z."  
  
Zack's pout slowly morphs into a grin. "Oh man 3 teenage guy’s emotions in your head, damn Crazy girl You're shit out of luck." He gasps and his excitement almost plows into her.   
  
"Jesus Zack do you have to be so emotional."   
  
He grabs her by her jacket a shit eating grin on his face. "Dude you could totally feel Kim! I mean feel her emotions not feel her up! I mean you know you want to...." he doubles over from a quick punch to the gut.   
  
"Master Trini your heart rate is elevated! Are you feeling alright?" Alpha prods at her unknowing of her embarrassment.   


“Oh sure ask the abuser if they're ok.” Trini glares at both of them, frustration clear on her face.

  
"I'm fine alpha just you know, 4 teenage superhero emotions that I can't keep out of my head. I'll be fine." Worry streams into her mind pink, blue, and red causing an explosion of colors. Her phone goes off, followed by Zack's.   
  


She sighs frowning and tries to answer each message.Her hand shakes with each pulse of new emotion filling her. Anger at not being at school, worry at her locker now sporting a hole the size of her (tiny) fist, fear at the blood left behind, and relief at finding out they're fine. She pulls Zack to her, the noise of the other three disappear being replaced by his color.

 

“You okay Crazy Girl?” His worry doesn't suffocate her just sits in a small pool in her mind. She sighs frustrated at having this dumb connection.

 

“I'm fine just trying to get my bearings.” Zack hums and his worry melts from her replaced with curiosity.

 

“So when she grabs onto one of us she can only feel that person's emotions?” He's staring over her head at zordon (she thinks, damn 8 bit Wall dad).

 

“Yes, she establishes a connection with the ranger she initiates contact with. That connection cause the others to be dulled but it heightens the emotion to the one she's connected with.”

 

Great news,  just turn handsy and she'll only have one ranger inside of her head instead of 4. She groans and frowns at Zack. “You are helping me, Zack. I can't have a repeat of today, ok?”

 

“Well duh Tiny T, why wouldn't I help.” He hugs her tight comfort pouring into the connection. “So how are we gonna do this? Want me to send embarrassing pics through the group chat and you try to block the incoming emotions?” She laughs at his attempt to cover his worry.

 

Trini slowly lets go of Zack stepping away and waits half a second. “Might as well try now. I mean I can sort of block your emotions. I wonder why it's so easy with you?”

 

Zordon’s voice cuts her concentration and again emotion not entirely hers take over.

 

“You already have a bond with Zack. He already has an understanding of you the same way you understand him. It does not make the connection weaker or block it, it just flows easily and allows your emotions to stay separated. Think rivers ,his seems calm compared to the others.”

 

Trini tries to visualize each rangers emotion. Just like Zordon had said each color looked like uncontrollable rivers. She could feel herself being swept away by each color. Panic swells into her as she tries to find a tether.

Zack grabs her shoulder providing a buoy. “Go ahead T, I got your back.” She only nods as she tries to gain control of her elevated heart.

 

“Why not pick a color and try smoothing it out first?”

 

She grins and frogs him in the shoulder laughing trying to cover up her panic. “Look at you Z giving out good advice.”

 

“I try sometimes unlike some people.” He laughs and dodges another of her punches. “So who's river are we taming first.” His eyebrows raise suggestively. “How about ki….”

 

“NO!” Trini slams her hand over his mouth surprise seeping through her. She drops her hand sheepishly. “Look Kim's emotions are last.  Look, I'm not ready to dive into Princess's emotions just yet. Hers seems way to wild and I'll most likely drown in it.”

 

“Well I know what you would rather be drowning in.” He yelps as she stomps on his foot. She regrets it as pain fills her mind. “Can you for once think before you speak.”

 

“Alright you win, how about we work with Jason's first. What do you feel from him?”

 

She steps away from him and waits. The emotions aren't crashing into her as hard as earlier so she quickly reaches out for the red. She quickly regrets picking Jason's river first. Anger and disappointment take her breath away. Zordon’s voice sounds as if she's underwater.

 

“Zack whatever Trini may say is just a result of Jason's emotions they aren't entirely Trini’s so don't take it to heart.”

 

Zack only nods his forehead creased with worry. “It won't like hurt her emotionally will it?”

 

“No she’ll be fine. She may experience emotional exhaustion but nothing serious.”

 

Trini tries to separate herself from Jason’s emotions. They claw at her, anger trying to escape through her. Her vision clouds over with red she turns to Zack glaring.

 

“Go ahead T. Rip me a new one. I won't take it personally, I'm here to help.”

 

Her scowl deepens and Zack immediately regrets his words. He turns to Zordon and Alpha to ask for help. Zordon’s Pixilated face is nowhere to be seen and he barely makes out Alpha’s retreating form. “‘Help?’” He jerks his head at the sound of her voice, almost a growl. He catches Trini’s eyes. Red and actually scary looking for such a short girl (he’ll laugh at this later on he knows it.) He steadies himself and nods. “Let it rip T.” (Wall Dad have mercy on me).

 

“‘Help me?’ Really Zack. What am I,  Broken. You think I need some Man to fix me?” Trini tries to real the emotion back she really does but it’s harder than she thought.

  


She swings at Zack who dodges and hops away from her. He won't speak for fear of causing her to lose focus. She charges at him with a war cry, hell bent on tackling him. He curses and sides steps her. He hopes she can gain control of Jase’s emotions quick or he’s going to end up getting hurt. Man he would never be able to live this down if Trini whooped his ass. His inner monologue is cut short as Trini begins to scream at him.

 

“You sound like my mom!” She spits the word as if it tasted like dirt. “You all think you know what’s best for the little confused girl.” She’s crying now tears run down her face her scowl melts away. She tries to stop the waves but they shift suddenly disappointment dulls the anger softly. “I’m weak no wonder you all think I need help. I couldn’t keep any of you from getting hurt. Rita whooped my ass in 2 seconds flat. I can never make my parents proud no matter what I do. I’m a disappointment to all of you and them.”

 

She falls to her knees and Zack wants to rush over to her and hold her. He knows it's Jason’s emotions but those were her thought made real. He wants to comfort his BFF. How could they not see that she has been hurting so much. He watches as she slowly takes in a deep breath. He’ll help her with anything she needs he’ll have to promise that to her. After all she is his family and he’s damn proud of her.

 

Slowly she gains the upper hand shoving Jason’s emotions away. Forming them into a calmer flowing river next to Zack’s. She slowly lets the anger and disappointment flow off her. Flinching at her last sentence, exhaustion darkens her thoughts as she tips forward.

 

Zack rushes forward and catches her before she hits the ground. He holds her close, rocking slightly and wiping away the tears she had shed through her rant. “Damn Crazy girl you are scary.” He tightens his grip on her as she squirms in his arms.

 

“Zack?” Trini clings to him and shudders out a slow breath. “Sorry you had to see that. I didn’t think it would be that bad.” Zach shushes her and kisses the top of her forehead. “Don’t apologize T, I’m here for you and plus it helps to let that stuff out.” He frowns and hugs her closer. “Zack you’re suffocating me.” He tears up slightly and shrugs. “I want you to feel my love T. Dude, we are so proud of you i hope you know that.”  

 

Trini feels the gooey emotion and playfully gags as a response. She pushes away from him and stands, slightly trembling. She smiles softly as he steadies her. “Don’t ever get gushy on me Z. It’s gross.” He laughs and nods understanding the unspoken thanks she sent him.

 

“Well done Trini, I wish I could have warned you but like I said the mind differs with each person.” Zack grumbles. “Thanks for letting me take Tiny shredder on my own. Jesus, Jason is a damn kitten compared to Trini.” He laughs and tosses an arm around her shoulders. “I feel so bad for anyone who makes you angry T.” She elbows him in the side grateful for his little jokes.

 

“Har har Z.” She turns to Zordon exhaustion clear on her face. “I’m so tired that I can’t feel them much.” She shuts her eyes trying to feel them out. “Is it because I’m tired?”

 

Zordon just stares (Well she thinks he does.) “Yes it seems Jason’s emotions seem to have tired you out. Rest and we’ll try another tomorrow.”

 

“You okay?” She felt fine, tired but fine. She smiled at his worry and nodded. “I’m fine Z. We’ll try Billy’s little river tomorrow.” She yawns and sighs. “I feel like I went 8 hours with the putty simulation.” Zack laughs and pats her back. “Tomorrow, just call me when you want to express more emotion.” He wiggles his brows grinning. She gags at his expression. “I’m going home to puke at the image you just gave me.” He lays the back of his hand on his forehead dramatically falling to the ground. “You wound me T. I thought we had a connection.” She walks off sighing. “I’ll text you tomorrow Zack.” He waves at her retreating form and frowns. “Yeah Crazy Girl. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp I'm devoted to this and I really hope this turns out ok thanks for the encouragement!!

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing If you have some pointers im willing to listen.


End file.
